Kyrie Ingvalt
Kyrie Ingvalt (ドレイク・イングヴァルト, Kirie Inguvaruto) was a young woman involved in the Dragon Civil War four hundred years ago. Kyrie was abandoned by her parents as a baby as they were on the run from the senseless slaughter of the Dragon vs. Human conflict, completely forgetting about their own child; though thankfully, Kyrie was soon adopted by the Fire Dragon King, Bahamut (no relation) who began to mentor her in Dragon Slayer Magic; specifically Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, giving her the moniker of "Rider of the Raging Fire" (烈火の鉄騎, Rekka no Tekki). Kyrie immediately headed to the front lines of battle, where she would fight for coexistence- and yet, she always felt like there was something different about her compared to her current allies- Kyrie, despite her best efforts, could not feel accomplished when doing what other people found happiness in, and instead found herself drawn to negative emotions like the pain of others. After the Dragon Civil War, Kyrie was showered with praise all around and was made the "Knight of the King" (王の騎士,Ō no Kishi) of the newly minted Earth Land Army; but the Great Dark War (暗黒大戦, Ankoku Taisen), was looming ahead—a great war between humanity and the newly organized demons, perpetrated by Demon King Tangram to obtain a certain group of demonic scrolls. Jaded by her previous experiences, Kyrie still fought—but wounds she suffered at the hands of the demon known as Kreuz ensured that she would never fight again. However, Bahamut performed a blood transfusion with Kyrie, using up the last of his strength, giving her his power and a second wind; this caused Kyrie to be referred to as the "Dragon-Blooded Knight" (竜血の騎士,Ryūketsu no Kishi) by her enemies, and the surge in power allowed her to end the war and help officials banish the demons to an alternate dimension. After the war, Kyrie's distaste for the fact that nothing seemed to change despite her best efforts came full circle, as she immediately resigned from the Earth Land Army without informing anyone of her departure, leaving her position open. While her actions left a mark upon Earth Land, as her way of fighting and philosophy were ingrained into the public, Kyrie slunk into the shadows, never to be heard from again for fifty years. While disgusted that nothing seemed to change, it was the death of her foster parent that caused Kyrie to become depressed and lose faith the world, as she discovers, because not only was she not saddened by his death, she wanted to be the one to kill him herself, which horrified her. Deciding that any attempts by one governing body to oversee the progress of the world were doomed to fail, Kyrie accepted the joy that she obtained from the misery of others while beginning a life of crime to obtain what she wanted, becoming a low-profile but highly-operative Dark Magician referred to solely as the "Flame of Corruption" (背徳の炎, Haitoku no Honoo) who heads the creatively-named Phantom Pain ( , Fantomu Pein lit. Anti-Magic Government Group) an anti-government rebel cell composed of the strongest she could find. For this reason, Kyrie seeks to recruit several Dark Guilds and Guilds into Phantom Pain, aiming to unify people no matter their political standing in order to fulfill her goal of tearing down the concept of a "corrupt order". Appearance Kyrie is an odd pretty lady with a enigmatic and ephemeral air about her, described as by those around her, especially those of the opposite sex. This is especially shown in the way she presents herself, going from her oddly colour-coordinated clothing to her two-toned hair; she is a busty young woman who seems to be in her late teens/early twenties, though truthfully, her age is incredibly difficult to properly determine, even by those who have known her from the very beginning. Despite her upbringing and the magic that she uses in battle, she is described as a maiden with a fair skin tone, being peachy-white in colouration. She has an long, unruly mop of scarlet hair that is cut like it's a bother and just left without any tending to, though its most notable feature is how her bangs are parted in the middle to slightly expose her forehead, as two long clumps trail downwards to frame her youthful face. There is a trio of bundles of blue hair exposed in the very middle of her forehead, with the longest extending down to reach her nose- she also wears her hair in a waist-length ponytail. Lastly, she has a slim forelock of hair which extends upwards at the very top of her head, as it curls backwards slightly. Kyrie has emerald eyes, which many note that has a certain amount of intensity to them, enough to mesmerize yet frighten anyone who dare looks into them or is the target of its gaze- she also wears light-green eye shadow around the far, upper-corners of her eyes. In terms of attire, Kyrie generally wears her Earth Land Army outfit- since the army was disbanded some time ago, only the biggest history nerds would know what it was. The outfit is extremely elaborate—her top consists of two layers. The top layer is a light-brown strapless top split into two vertically with some bronze patterns. This is a piece of metal armour as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support, and seems to have some kind of riveting or small round embroidery on the sides, which are heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She wears an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt that ends mid-thigh and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wears a red ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt. Personality and Traits Kyrie is described to be like the sun, a radiant figure of great intellect whose stubbornness can harm those closest to her; this is best displayed during her time in battle in the Dragon Civil War- while extremely charismatic, she was noted to have a certain hollowness to her; she was said to be seemingly carefree and reckless in nature and, despite being indifferent and cool about most things, she was a fiercely loyal and protective ally, never giving up when it came to protecting people, and she was willing to go down fighting for her cause, regardless of how futile it might seem. In addition, Kyrie seemed to be "simple", but rather, she was "straightforward" in her thinking, and often tackled issues by coming at them with everything that she had. Kyrie actually possessed no ambition herself regarding protecting humanity and upholding equality with dragonkind, but she was simply doing what she was told repeatedly, as she felt that if she did, she would be capable of fitting in with others. Though she still believed in her foster father's ideals, she lacked the maturity to perceive it, and she only felt that by clinging onto them, hoping that believing like a "normal human" she would be able to experience positive emotions like them as well. She appears to be calm, kind and affable; certainly a person one would love to sit back and have a cup of coffee with; however, this is only a front to her true personality; something that she herself was unaware of until after the Dragon Civil War and Great Dark Wars had concluded. Unknown to all those around her, Kyrie was born defective, possessing a warped mind since birth- this became clearer and clearer to herself after the Dragon Civil War, where, despite her personal accomplishments, she never felt any satisfaction in being one of the deciding factors in defeating the dragon supremacists, seeing it as something she was simply asked to do. Kyrie is able to put up a façade that she can act like a normal person, even bringing pride to her adopted father, but she intrinsically cannot understand others or things they see as "beautiful." Indeed, she longed for a simple life like a "normal human", as all she ever really wanted deep down was to fit in, but despite her best efforts, she could not enjoy what other people found happiness in, and instead found herself drawn to negative emotions like the pain of others; while she wasn't aware of it at the time, a subconscious reason she jumped into the Dragon Civil War was to cause pain. Although she is highly intelligent and possesses many talents, her desire for normalcy shows in her dislike of coming in first, and she even made it a point to never rank better than fourth in any competition so as not to stand out. However, she becomes bothered when someone disrupts her "simplicity" and goes to extreme lengths to get it back- while she still joined the Great Dark War; she was rather irritated to have her life disrupted. This all came to a head during the Great Dark War, where Kyrie was almost crippled by the demon known as Kreuz, leaving her on life support. Her foster father, Bahamut, in a last-ditch effort to save her, gave her the last of his power through a blood transfusion, trying to prove that she could care about others. As Bahamut gave his life to save his foster child, Kyrie instead realized that her only emotion afterwards was regretting that she didn't kill him herself; horrifying her. After the war, Kyrie came to accept that she was a born sadist and enjoyed causing pain, though due to the moral compass instilled within her by her father, she genuinely despised that fact, leading her to quit the Earth Land Army without a word while searching high and low for a cure to her dilemma, as she abhorred being stuck in the middle of between a good person and a terrible one and frustrated that there was no place for her and no one that understood her, completely remorseful over her lack of empathy towards anyone other than herself. Unable to figure out a passion in which to throw herself, Kyrie simply slunk into the shadows of obscurity in order to stay out of public eye so that she wouldn't hurt anyone innocent, intentionally or not. Over time, Kyrie grew more and more dissatisfied with the fact that in order to protect other people, she had to send her own life crashing down and isolate herself from the world. While at first, she was content with her decision, it began to eat at her until she decided that she'd do something about it, leading to an event where Kyrie, already a bit delusional due to decades of no interaction with the outside world, ended up slaughtering an entire family because they reported her to the Magic Council due to her rather erratic motions and dangerous aura. While angered that she killed two children, she was more angry that they reported her, and at that point onwards, she embraced her own sociopathy. After this event, Kyrie is shown to be a cunning, callous, and pragmatic being with the sole goal of topping any governing bodies in order to force a change; to this end, she is willing to put whatever she pleases on the line or destroy anything in her way. Kyrie can be undoubtedly cold, ruthless, and uncaring, and appears to love nothing more than to bring other people down. In battle, she fights for the thrill of the battle and loves inflicting and receiving pain on her opponents. Due to her casual sociopathy, Kyrie has an innate desire for conflict, mostly because that was the only thing she truly can feel emotions from; thanks to fighting through two almost catastrophic wars, Kyrie also constantly views subjects from a military perspective- indeed, when she first saw the Grand Magic Games stadium when masquerading as a tourist, she asked the person in front of the entrance how durable the concrete of the structure was and where would be ideal places to set traps- she also tends to identify aspects of other countries by their armed forces and national anthem; every place is the same in her eyes, with only their might defining them. Despite her love of killing, Kyrie is not without standards, as she is tolerant of people who follow pacifism, having nothing against them- indeed, Kyrie herself believes that pacifists should run the "new world", and that the world didn't need any more people such as herself; her entire goal with Phantom Pain is to change the world and cure those such as herself who are addicted to the fields of battle through force so that a peaceful eternity can be ushered in. Additionally, going on from there, Kyrie is shown to be against killing those who are unable to defend themselves unless they are corrupt or specifically provoke her, and disagrees with mercy killings, feeling that there is always another reason to live. She has some femme fatale elements, as she makes provocative and suggestive remarks toward her enemies, deriving sexual pleasure from 'strong opponents', and also fools and betrays those she was working with for her own sinister plans. When particularly focused, she is able to concoct incredible plans and she can modify them on the fly or adapt them at a moment's notice in order to meet her ends. She cracks dark jokes at times, and she possesses a hatred of everything in the world; Kyrie's only joy in life comes from causing pain wherever she could. She has a habit of clapping when talking to others, often for no apparent reason which only further signifies her insanity. Despite embracing her inherent nature, Kyrie acknowledges that what she's doing is wrong several times, but rather than seeing it as an evil act, she sees it as a bad habit, like being an alcoholic. Kyrie has a few unusual tendencies and quirks, however, such as turning away from the people she speaks to, or over-dramatizing her hand gestures when delivering a speech, even flexing her fingers in an unusual manner, as if itching to grab something. History Kyrie Ingvalt was born over four centuries ago, during the time where dragons still roamed the lands and humanity and dragonkind had first interacted, leading to a Dragon Civil War. While details about her parents are unknown, Kyrie was abandoned by her parents as a baby as they were on the run from the senseless slaughter of the Dragon vs. Human conflict, completely forgetting about their own child. While she was left in the abandoned house where she was born, the Fire Dragon King, Bahamut (炎竜王・バハムート, Enryūō Bahamūto), came across her in the wreckage, as the house was destroyed during one of his fights with a rogue Dragon Slayer. Seeing how she survived without a scratch and noting it as a miracle, the Fire Dragon King adopted Kyrie as his only pupil, beginning to tutor her in his own Lost Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic; specifically Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法, Ka no Metsuryū Mahō). Kyrie immediately headed to the front lines of battle, where she would fight for the ideal that was "coexistence between humans and dragons"; the idea that her foster father so ardently believed in. Even though she was rescued by Bahamut and he gave her a family among other things, Kyrie always felt like there was something different about her compared to her current allies- Kyrie, despite her best efforts, could not feel accomplished when doing what other people found happiness in, and instead found herself drawn to negative emotions like the pain of others. Because Bahamut believed in equality, Kyrie fought for his cause despite not really understanding the concept of an "ideal". During her time on the battlefield, Kyrie managed to kill over one hundred dragons and even more rogue Dragon Slayers, granting her the title of "Rider of the Raging Fire" (烈火の鉄騎, Rekka no Tekki); though while she was a major reason why the war ended, she was not present for the final battle. After the Dragon Civil War, Kyrie attempted to integrate within society, longing for a simple life as to try and rid herself of her emptiness. Although Kyrie was highly intelligent and possessed many talents, this yearning showed in her dislike of coming in first, and she even made it a point to never rank better than fourth in any competition so as not to stand out. She even pulled this streak of third places quite easily, winning third place in primary school essay contests, the school track and field championship, the 200-meter hurdles, and high school music competitions. Despite all her spectacular achievements, she still felt absolutely nothing, especially after her fellow students began to find her general affability and the ease in which she excelled a bit freakish and her personality "fake", leading Kyrie to quit in her final year of high school. After learning high school, Kyrie decided to join the newly formed Earth Land Army; where she quickly rose up in the ranks with her talents, but other soldiers never trusted her, thinking that she only got her ranks due to being a hero from the previous war. Indeed, even after she stopped a coup by the "Black Linden" (黒の菩提樹, Kuro no Bodaiju) extremist group and was awarded the title of the "Knight of the King" (王の騎士,Ō no Kishi), she felt nothing and derived no pride from her accomplishments. About the same time, the unknown race referred to as "demon-kind" began to crawl out from beneath the earth, ready to take Earth Land now that the biggest threat to their rule had been mostly eliminated- thus the Great Dark War had begun. While Kyrie rushed to the front lines in order to do battle due to the King of Earth Land asking the army to fight, she had trouble fighting an enemy that her magic wasn't fully effective against, and she was crippled at the hands of one of the Six Paths (六道, Rokudō), Kreuz, leaving her on life support. While Kyrie was carted back to the Earth Land Army's medical ward in order to try and heal her; a mighty roar echoed throughout the area as Kyrie's foster father, Bahamut, appeared before the doctors and nurses. The Fire Dragon King, in a last-ditch effort to save her, gave her the last of his power through a blood transfusion, trying to prove that she could care about others; this was referred to as the Anti-Demon Vaccine (対鬼痘苗, Taioni Tōbyō). This infusion was done in a last-ditch attempt to save her life, and thus it was not completely known at the time what the side effects would be. As a result of the infusion, Kyrie gained great resistance to Magic Barrier Particles and her Magic Origin morphed to become more draconic, but she also inherited the dragons' crippling weakness to cold; this also made her biologically immortal, gaining an inability to age. With this, Kyrie was back in fighting condition in a few days, though as Bahamut gave his life to save his foster child, Kyrie instead realized that her only emotion afterwards was regretting that she didn't kill him herself; horrifying her. While Kyrie was the one to land the final blow on the Demon King Tangram, the one who masterminded the attempted takeover of Earth Land, allowing her to end the war and help officials banish the demons to an alternate dimension, her disgust towards the perverse pleasure she took in killing her enemies and the disappointment she felt due to not being able to kill her foster father had struck a nerve within her, causing Kyrie to be extremely wary about her "mental disorder" as she saw it. While she had asked the doctors of the army about why she only felt alive when causing pain and saw a psychiatrist about it, they simply couldn't help her due to not fully understanding the whole situation. This led to Kyrie's distaste for the fact that nothing seemed to change despite her best efforts came full circle, as she immediately resigned from the Earth Land Army without informing anyone of her departure by faking her own death, leaving her position open after the war and she simply slunk into the shadows of obscurity in order to stay out of public eye so that she wouldn't hurt anyone innocent, intentionally or not. Using the money she gained from her life insurance by casting an illusion to appear as somebody else who was her 'sister', Kyrie bought herself a private villa south of Mistral was close to a convenience store so that she would not have to interact with people for extended periods of time. Despite this, over time, Kyrie grew more and more dissatisfied with the fact that in order to protect other people, she had to send her own life crashing down and isolate herself from the world for over fifty years- people generally didn't ask why she didn't age because Kyrie tended to cover herself in a red cloak and sunglasses while going outside so that people wouldn't notice that she was a famous hero from almost a century ago and even earlier. While at first, she was content with her decision, it began to eat at her until she decided that she'd do something about it, leading to an event where Kyrie, already a bit delusional due to decades of no interaction with the outside world, ended up slaughtering an entire family because they reported her to the Magic Council due to her rather erratic motions and dangerous aura. While angered that she killed two children, she was more angry that they reported her, and at that point onwards, she embraced her own sociopathy. When the Rune Knights arrived, Kyrie simply snarled at them and called out the council at large for not helping to cure her of her "disorder", and that nobody actually listened when she kept telling people that she was extremely dangerous to people around her. From that point onward, Kyrie Ingvalt embraced her innate sociopathy, gleefully butchering her attempted captors. Deciding that any attempts by one governing body to oversee the progress of the world were doomed to fail and nobody would actually help those with mental disorders such as herself, Kyrie accepted the joy that she obtained from the misery of others while beginning a life of crime to obtain what she wanted, becoming a low-profile but highly-operative Dark Magician known only as the "Flame of Corruption" (背徳の炎, Haitoku no Honoo) who heads the creatively-named Phantom Pain ( , Fantomu Pein lit. Anti-Magic Government Group) an anti-government rebel cell composed of the strongest she could find; her goal to destroy the current travesty referred to as "order" and forge a new, one-world-order from the ground up, where people such as herself could be "fixed" so that they couldn't hurt anyone innocent ever again- fully intending to accomplish her goal to "cure" herself, make a far more peaceful world, and then vanish once more, wanting to be left alone until the end of her days. Synopsis Equipment Longinus ( , Ronginusu lit. Dusk Sacred Spear): Aegis ( , Ījisu lit. Dawn Sacred Shield): Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat No matter her condition, no matter the environment, Kyrie generally sticks to her normal fighting style when both armed and unarmed. Kyrie's fighting style is known as Integrated Arms: Vajra Striker ( , Integurēteddo Āmuzu: Bajura Sutoraikā lit. Integrating Magic and All Fighting Forms: Iron-Blooded Invincible Absolute Fist); she fights in a highly defensive manner no matter the immediate circumstances, being incredibly patient with her enemies while utilizing patented methods of defense to avoid and block her opponent's attacks, waiting for her opponent to slip up in order to pay them back a hundredfold for any damage they may attempt to cause her. No matter if she is utilizing her Aegis shield or her bare arms and legs, she is consistently capable of fending off an attack like it was nothing, absorbing the kinetic energy of an opponent's attack and fuelling it into her next counterattack. Generally, if Kyrie is incapable of defending properly, due to her strong physique which she gained over centuries of training, she tend to tank her opponent's blows head-on, shrugging them off like a warm breeze as they cause only the smallest of discomfort most of the time. However, as soon as Kyrie's adversary shows signs of fatigue, the gloves come off, revealing a sadistic monster that delights in tormenting her enemies, cruelly disabling their options one-by-one by targeting their pressure points and weak points with either her weapons or her unarmed strikes, pinning them into an unavoidable situation where the only foreseeable outcome is a certain death. Due to her massive strength, she can rip through limbs like they were wet rice paper with the smile of a small child who had just kicked down an anthill, leaving the enemy at her mercy- which she usually doesn't have. Kyrie also integrates her Dragon Slayer Magic into both forms of her combat style, creating dynamic attacks so typical of a Slayer Magic user that deal destructive damage to her enemies, making her a fierce force to be reckoned with in combat. Armed Combat Master Spearmanship and Shield Specialist: Unarmed Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Prowess Immense Strength Immense Speed Immense Durability Other Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: *'Magic Skill: Eternano Haste' ( , Majikku Sukiru: Ēterunano Heisuto lit. Internalized Magic Arts: Magic Power Restoration): The Magic Skill known as Eternano Haste is a rather rare skill that only the most powerful of magicians are born with, or they develop later in life. However, firstly, as it has been discovered, some magicians, once they have mastered the art of magic, are capable of manipulating eternano, or just plain showing off unique ways to utilize magic, far beyond the norm. These skills are collectively known as Magic Skills ( , Majikku Sukiru lit. Internalized Magic Arts) instead of magic proper; thanks to being simply a manipulation and extension of the basics, as opposed to using magic to create a new function entirely. In this case, while normally, eternano flows into the magician's Magic Origin from the atmosphere after their magical power has been expended. However, if the magician has access to Eternano Haste, then eternano will enter the magician's body much quicker; it works by converting half of the nearby eternano into magical power, which the user's Magic Origin absorbs, thereby cutting the cost of regular spells by half the amount, as the name suggests, enabling them to gather magical energy much faster than many other magicians who even use less magic; especially when they have been recently drained of power, allowing the user to get back to casting powerful spells easily, in addition to this, when they are half out of energy, the user's Magic Origin initiates a suction effect, absorbing any ambient eternano from the atmosphere and drawing it into the user's body, restoring their magical power. However, this can only be done five times per battle, as after that, the area will be devoid of eternano, rendering both magicians' magic effectively useless. *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): A Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. It should be noted that the density of this aura can cause physical attacks to be repelled with notable ease; Kyrie's aura almost consumes her in its colour, leaving nothing but a phantom-like apparition to remain. It is also worth noting that the pressure exhibited from such an aura can form a large column of energy, leaving the pressure enough to visibly cause strain on people even from a considerable distance away from the exertion of the aura, indicating at the sheer level of power within this aura; this has the additional effect of affecting entire areas to the point of disrupting spells from enemies, as well as affecting others from seemingly miles away. Being the embodiment of her element of flame, Kyrie's magical aura produces intense amount of heat which can induce a drastic increase of temperature within the immediate vicinity, as if Kyrie's aura was bringing the heat of the sun in its entirety into the physical plane. The aura of the flames generated by Kyrie's magical aura disintegrates everything and anything which she decides, changing it into nothing more than ash, and engulfs the surrounding landscape in a blazing firestorm, the heat of which is intense enough to scorch the sky. Only powerful fighters can resist it, but even then only indirectly; depending on the brightness or heat that the fire emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. Generally, Kyrie is shown to have the ability to control her own magical aura, keeping it repressed so it won't harm people she deems not needing a good smack in the face, though she always leaves some part of her magical energy leaking out to give off an aura of intimidation. Magic in General Assorted Magic (魔法, Mahō): Magic is the main form of combat for magicians; it is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. To utilize Magic, a magician must use Magic Power (魔力, Maryoku) in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all magicians, it is composed of Eternano ( , Ēterunano lit. Magic Particles), which is the term coined to name particles of Magic. Eternano dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. Nobody knows when Magic began, or how Eternano originated; every magician has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. If the case becomes empty, Eternano will come from the atmosphere and enters the magician's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. Eternano has near-zero rest mass - though, like any particle, its mass increases to reflect its potential or kinetic energy - and can carry either a positive or negative charge. In order to cast spells, a magician derives the power necessary from two sources: their own body's Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), and the atmosphere. A Magic Origin is exactly what the wording indicates—it is a special organ that is located within the body of a magician, that absorbs eternano and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into magical power. Every magician has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power; this is precisely what a Magic Origin is. If the case becomes empty, eternano will come from the atmosphere and enters the magician's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. It appears that the concept of using a proportion to the user's Magic Origin or the atmosphere is dependent entirely upon the magic used in question. With internal magic such as High Speed, one requires the use of their own magic far more than external magic such as Fire Magic, where they generally rely more on atmospherically magic. By collecting eternano and subsequently imbuing it with a certain 'command' through either an incantation, hand gesture or a simple spell name, allow it to then mysteriously take upon a characteristic unique to that spell. Interestingly, some magicians, if they are descended from unique families, have shown that they are capable of replenishing their eternano faster thanks to unique traits. However, recent studies have identified another, unused, part of a magician's Magic Origin that contains a large amount of dormant power: the Second Origin. If a magician somehow manages to unlock their Second Origin, they will then receive an enormous boost in Magic Power, or they can wait until the right moment to unleash the Magic Power of their Second Origin in order to gain an advantage in the battle. Due to practicing magic for over four centuries, Kyrie has become one of the more skilled practitioners of the arcane around; indeed, she is capable of weaving her spells together; and her magic is noticeably more stable than most others with magic abilities, and therefore it does not breakdown at all and is not easily deflected; it can be said that Kyrie's spells are almost unstoppable. Kyrie, due to her incredible skill, is able to cast almost any type of spell without the need for an incantation without any loss of power. Due to her Dragon Slayer Magic, Kyrie is fairly prideful about the magic the Fire Dragon King had mentored her in, and it is for this reason that she refuses to use any other magic as a way of combat, though she has known to have certain "mundane" magics. Because of her immense mastery of magic, Kyrie can chain up to a maximum of ten spells together by applying her great mind and concentrating; focusing to her utmost limit—because of this connection, the special effects of the casted spells are sprung into activation instantly after the spell before it, or at the exact same time as one another. This enables Kyrie to unleash attacks in swift succession and effortlessly overpower her opponents quickly, keeping them on their toes. **'Requip' ( , Rekippu lit. Express Equipmentary Magic): Requip, also known as Ex-equip, is a Holder Magic used by multiple magicians which pertains to the summoning of various types of equipment. This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armor and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Kyrie only ever utilizes the most basic form of Requip due to a necessity to be battle-ready at all times, using the Holder Magic in order to manifest her weaponry and her Earth Land Army uniform in the blink of an eye when entering combat. Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法, Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Slayer Magic that allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon. Dragon Slayer Magic is formed during the process of a Dragon teaching it to a human. It's a form of magic that requires a physiological change in order to properly employ, as demonstrated when a specific Lacrima is required to artificially gain this power. During the initial training of utilizing this magic, the Dragon who passes on this magic actually creates a magical change in how the body's origin (internal magical power) worked, therefore causing their bodies to possess the magical powers of a Dragon - otherwise known as Dragon Slayer Magic. Continuing with this process, this magical power acts alongside the energy of the body in order to catalyze a variety of bodily processes when younger, therefore allowing the morphing of their physiology to a point where the individual has adopted some physical traits, as well as the element, from the said Dragon. As a result of the magic's mechanics, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles. They can consume external sources of their respective natural element to replenish their own energy. A Dragon Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength. However, a Dragon Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. It is known that certain Dragon Slayers have been able to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and use them to increase their abilities. Dragon Slayer Magic seems to be the only way to kill, or even hurt Dragons, who are shown to be mostly unaffected by other forms of Magic. Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic (獄炎獄の滅竜魔法, Gokuen no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and lastly and most obviously, a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes an extremely strong type of fire which is independent of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. The dragon who passed on this magic to the user actually created a magical change in how the body's Magic Origin functioned, therefore causing their body to possess the magical powers of a Dragon - otherwise known as Dragon Slayer Magic. Continuing with this process, the user' magical power acts alongside the energy of the body in order to catalyze a variety of bodily processes when younger, therefore allowing the morphing of their physiology to a point where the user has adopted some physical traits, as well as the element, from the said Dragon. In this case, the dragon who taught the user was a Fire Dragon, which granted the user the ability of flame manipulation, Dragon-style. Going further, when performing the signature fiery blitz of the magic, the user's magical power allows them to manipulate the kinetic energy of eternano to assert absolute dominance over the element of flame. This is induced by the user raising the motion of any target through their aura in order to ignite it and grant the user various characteristics typical of their flame spirit: lungs capable of spewing flames, a body that grants protection against fire, and armaments covered in flames. Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic is referred to as an "evolution of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic"; indeed, Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic, in this case, is born from Kyrie's own personal tragedy—the realization that she enjoys evil so much and finds joy in nothing else, but the fact that she was still born with a human conscience and a strong moral compass had driven her to villainy, always questioning the meaning of her existence. From this uncertainty and compulsive desire to do evil, a terrible, evil flame was lit within Kyrie's heart, eventually emerging in the form of an evolution of her Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. As such, Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic is activated by going the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by the user fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature and using it in the normal way a Slayer Magic is harnessed. Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic is peculiar amongst the numerous Dragon Slayer styles in that it can be considered an anomaly, since it draws upon the user's negative emotions in order to bolster its own power and manifest their negativity in a physical form, in that way, Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic could be considered a Dragon Slayer Curse (滅竜の呪法, Metsuryū no Jūhō), as while magic runs off positive emotions, Curses run off the exact opposite, with their power holding an origin in negative emotions displayed by humans, mainly greed, envy and hatred, making it far more powerful as no matter how many people would display positive emotions, negativity would always be there in a greater quantity- Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic is no different. As their negative emotions increase, the fires produced by the user of Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic will increase in intensity and mass, as well as this, its properties will become more and more otherworldly, as the fire begins to display elemental aspects such as burning, freezing, shocking, etc. Because of this, in the hands of a particularly vengeful Dragon Slayer, Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic can be considered almost apocalyptic in nature when compared to other Dragon Slayer Magics. Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic is highly powerful, overwhelming normal flames of the same quantity or even more with general ease; they are even hotter than any temperature that the earth can produce; though curiously enough, these flares do not destroy everything on earth just by a single spark. Upon contact with normal beings, the flames suddenly become alive, so to speak, and latch onto them, sucking up their energy which allows the fire to intensify; and Kyrie can shape the flames into numerous structures in order to attack. The flames disintegrate everything and anything which Kyrie launches them at, changing it into nothing more than ash, and engulfs the surrounding landscape in a blazing firestorm, the heat of which is intense enough to scorch the sky. The flames act completely separately to regular flames, and pursue an enemy relentlessly with great speed, accuracy and strength. They are also hard to douse, as they continue burning even when struck with a large amount of water. When faced with opposing fire techniques, the flames consume them in order to boost their strength and quantity; making using any sort of fire ill-advised against the user; meaning that they have absolute dominance over the element of fire. Like all Dragon Slayer Magics, Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control fire from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense, turning their body into a makeshift weapon unique to themselves, greatly increasing the damage of their blows. The user can even raise large columns of fire from the ground and launch themselves as burning meteor. Beside offense, they can also use their pyrokinesis defensively by conjure up fields of fire around the user to protect themselves from damage, handling it delicate enough to create small flames or embers in the palm of their hands. With their flames, the user has the ability to control heat; they can heat liquids, like water or tea, heat metal to scalding temperatures or melt ice, and they can superheat the air around them, causing a rise in air pressure in small, enclosed areas with explosive results. As with most Slayer Magics, Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic has virtually unlimited customization options in regards to the embers formed through simple magical manipulation- the colour, properties (not limited to but including heat, smell, and taste), and "feel" is capable of being modified to the user's liking for countless different effects and powers, more often than not being attuned to their own personality and ambitions; their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. In its normal state, Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic seems to have a "blunt" effect to it, seemingly causing pulverizing damage alongside the user's burning ambition given a corporal form in their element. Not only this, the user has such mastery over the element of fire that they are capable of utilizing it in any way they wish, whether for offensive, defensive, evasive, or supplementary techniques- as long as they can imagine it being doable, then the sky is the limit, more or less. In addition, the user can consume external sources of fire to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, something that also makes them immune to all types of fire, due to their capability of nullifying fire-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them; the consumed fire also seems to possess a different "taste" according to its "quality". However, the user can't eat their own flames, or things set on fire by themselves, to reinvigorate themselves; though unlike other types of fire-based Slayer Magic, the user is capable of absorbing any trace of flame in the immediate vicinity, and/or use the correct reactions in order to produce flames continuously. While classes of flames that are "higher" in rank to those produced by this type of Magic, such as those utilized by other Slayer Magics, can't be eaten directly and will therefore damage the user, momentarily self-nullifying all of the user's Magic Power will grant them enough room to consume and even use such flames. That being said, the temperature of the user's flames are generally around four thousand Fahrenheit, past the melting point of iron. The sheer amount of power displayed by Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic makes Kyrie enormously powerful; so strong that nobody in their right mind who isn't Ishgal God level would be able to challenge her and win. *'Imperial Wrath' (逆鱗, Gekirin): Imperial Wrath is the main, and most prominent ability of Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic- it can be considered akin to the Flames of Emotion of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic in that it is perpetually activated. Effectively, the Imperial Wrath enables the user to greatly increase their own power through simply killing somebody of supernatural origin. By their own claim, they will continue to grow stronger the more that they kill, regardless of what form the life actually takes, whether it be a Summon Spirit or Demon—however, it will not work if they kill humans who are not users of Slayer Magic; as the Imperial Wrath has an aversion to the magical energy of human bodies. Interestingly, the Imperial Wrath works in order to increase both physical and magical power—upon landing a kill, the user's flames absorbs their victims' energy, absorbing the diminishing magical power of those who they kill by breaking it down into simple eternano, allowing them to use their flames to command the eternano into their Magic Origin, which finds its way into their body and enhances it, increasing their physical strength while the remaining eternano will be sent into their magic origin subconsciously, increasing the intensity of the flames produced by their Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic. Interestingly, the Imperial Wrath will only raise the user's power by 0.5 the amount, as to prevent them from becoming overly powerful, but it is noted that the changes in power are permanent, with their power only rising and rising. Effectively, the Imperial Wrath drains the life out of everything that the user's flames comes into contact with, turning living organisms into dried husks of their former selves and devastating the environment. The Imperial Wrath will not be activated by indirect damage, such as through a projectile spell—the user is required to strike the enemy down in close-combat in order to engage it; the Imperial Wrath is said to be capable of enabling the user to devour the souls of opponents that they kill. The term Gekirin (逆鱗, Imperial Wrath), in Japanese and Chinese mythology, refers to one particular scale out of eighty-one scales covering the body of the dragon. This scale, unlike others, is inverted. It is said in Japanese legends that if one were to touch the dragon's gekirin; it would result in the wrath of the dragon. =Basic Spells = *'Hellfire Dragon's Zeroth Destruction Bow' (獄炎竜零ノ破弓, Gokuenryū Zero no Hakyū): *'Hellfire Dragon's Zeroth Burning Javelin' (獄炎竜零ノ焼槍, Gokuenryū Zero no Shōsō): **'Zeroth Burning Javelin: Omnidirectional Lance Storm' (零ノ焼槍・全見鎗嵐, Zero no Shōsō: Zenkensōran): *'Hellfire Dragon's Iron Claw' (獄炎竜の鉄爪, Gokuenryū no Tessō): *'Hellfire Dragon's Regeneration' (獄炎竜の再生, Gokuenryū no Saisei): *'Hellfire Dragon's Teleportation' (獄炎竜の瞬間移動, Gokuenryū no Shunkanidō): *'Hellfire Dragon's Scales' (獄炎竜の鱗, Gokuenryū no Uroko): =Advanced Spells = Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsu Ryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer. What should be noted, is that Kyrie's bog-standard Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts are about as powerful as anyone else's Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Arts (滅竜極義, Metsuryū Gokugi) and Dragon Slayer's Forbidden Arts (滅竜禁義, Metsuryū Kingi)—this is because she has not bothered to obtain those, and instead focused on strengthening the basic secret arts. *'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade' (紅蓮・爆炎陣, Guren Bakuenjin): *'Crimson Lotus: Volcanick Attack' ( , Guren: Borukanikku Atakku; lit. Thunderous Roaring Refined Flames of Hell): Dragon Force Dragon Force ( , Doragon Fōsu lit. Dragon's Power) Relationships Trivia *Kyrie is the author's main roleplaying character out of the Sun Trilogy. *Kyrie's stats are: Category:Perchan Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Anti-Villain Category:Guild Master Category:Dark Mage